Fanged Bliss
by ShadowhunterMemories
Summary: Sydney may be trained to hate all vampires and evil beings but she can't help but stare at Adrian's fangs. A part of her is disgusted with herself and another part, a hidden part, wonders what his fangs would feel like.


**Story Title**: Fanged Bliss.

**Rating**: Mature | M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these two series. Simple at that.

**Chapter One: **Fangs.

**Storyline**: Sydney may be trained to hate all vampires and evil beings but she can't help but stare at Adrian's fangs. A part of her is disgusted with herself and another part, a hidden part, wonders what his fangs would feel like.

Sydney's mind was betraying her, she couldn't help but stare at Adrian as he sat across from her, on the couch, his legs on the coffee table, chowing down on a piece of pizza. God, she wasn't sure if she was going insane or Adrian had finally gotten to her but she found herself wondering what his fangs would feel like on her neck, when he kisses, and other naughty things.

Sydney tried to peel her brown orbs from his mouth but found, oddly enough, she couldn't. Damn it, she was sure it was that steamy book scene she read days before. She hadn't meant to grab a book like that but she needed something to read and found herself grabbing the book randomly at the store and bam, sexy vampire scenes. Fuck.

A weakness of her's was green eyes, which Adrian happen to have. And tall guys, she liked tall guys. Luckily for her, Moroi are always tall and Adrian was at least six foot three or so, pale and skinny too, but damn was he yummy as hell.

Wait-what? Damn it, get it together Sage.

Sydney however didn't and when she started to chew on her bottom lip, Adrian looked up and hot damn, she knew he knew. A cocky grin twitched onto his lips and her stomach did a double back flip.

Sydney swallowed and watched as Adrian put down his piece of pizza and got up, dusting his hands off and plopped himself down next to her on the other couch. "See something you like, Sage?" he asked, cocking his head to his side.

"What- no? Eww! Adrian." she mumbled out, but her cheeks tinged red and he could hear her heart pounding away inside her chest.

He pointed a finger at her "You do toSage, come on, admit it, you like , like me!" he teased a bit, nudging her with his elbow, goofing around.

Wait, maybe he'd think she was joking around too? Yeah?

But that look in his eyes told her something way different. He knew she'd been staring at him.

"Come on Sage, nothing to be ashamed off, lots of girls stare at me, it's just something I can't avoid!" he spoke, shooting her a crooked grin.

"So, what was it you were lookin' at Sydney? My charming smile, my sexy body, my handsome hair…" he trailed on when he noticed her eyes locked on his mouth again. As a Moroi, he was trained since a young age to hide his fangs when speaking, smiling and such. But when eating a apple, your mouth opens wide and well, the tips could be seen. Had be been around someone different, who didn't know of the Moroi and Dhampir world, he would have hid them but he didn't because around Sydney, he knew she knew, so why hide it?

Adrian rose an eyebrow "See something you like, Sage? Such as my fangs?" he asked.

Sydney's heard sped up and she looked away, giving him the answer he needed. "I'm a Moroi, Sage, surely you remember we have fangs, we just hide them when speaking, eating and such." he spoke.

"What about kissing?" she blurted out before her eyes grew wide. Nice move Sydney, God!

Adrian froze "If your asking if I've ever nicked a girl with my fangs, the answer is no." he spoke.

She paused "Oh! I um- Never mind." she mumbled out.

Adrian paused again. "No, no Sydney that sounds like something." he trailed on.

Sydney frowned and crossed her arms over her chest before she watched as he yawned and his fangs flashed in the light. Her heart sped up and wetness formed between her thighs. And the worst part was, she knew Adrian could sense it all probably, stupid Moroi powers!

Adrian's nose flared and he eyed her chest, hearing her pounding heart. She blushed again. Her she was, a warrior of all things evil and she was blushing because she had a fucking crush on a Moroi, and Adrian Ivashkov none the less!

Sydney got up to leave when Adrian made a move and pinned her back on the wall, moving just as fast, if not faster then the trained female. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at his dark green orbs, lost in the pool of green he called his eyes. The color itself made her lose herself in his eyes.

He stared at her for a second when something flashed in his eyes and he got it. He bent his head to her ear and whispered softly. "I know what it is now…" he trailed off and bend his head down, dipping his head to her neck and brushed her golden colored hair out of the way. He pressed a kiss to her neck and when he opened his mouth, his warm and oddly enough mint scented breath hit her bare skin on her silky smooth, creamy white neck and he pressed his fangs to the skin, barely putting any pressure at all, sure as hell not enough to even get close to breaking the skin there.

Adrian trailed his fangs over her skins slowly, watching as her heart sped up, thumping away hard inside her ribcage, her body reacting to the oddly pleasing sensation of his fangs on her neck.

"Oh- Oh my…" she mumbled out.

Sydney however didn't expect Adrian to nibble at her neck and then press a kiss to her lips. She was wet between her legs, her heart racing away and her mind couldn't seem to tell her mouth what to say.

She should push him away, she should scream at him, he was Moroi, just because she was sent her to watch over Jill didn't mean she had to deal with him and his stupid charming smile, sexy fangs and those kiss me eyes.

Sydney looked up at him a she pulled away and she blurted out three words that made Adrian gasp.

"I'm a virgin!" she blurted out before she blushed again. Well, it was true! Adrian was a player basically, she didn't need him thinking they could just go at it, she was a virgin, when she did finally have sex, not with Adrian that was, it would hurt, she was sure of it.

Adrian ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, one arm on the wall behind Sydney's shoulders, his body keeping her pinned to the wall still, back up on the cool, white painted wall.

"Have you ever um..you know, Sage, erm.." he trailed off. God, he was bad at asking this question.

She gasp. Oh- OH! She blushed "I'm a virgin not a nun Adrian!" she gasped out, shocked. Just because she dressed dull and didn't act like a slut didn't mean she'd never done the one handed dance before to herself.

He nodded and then lifted Sydney up, her eyes level with his when he kissed her again.

He carried her to the bed, sat her down and wasted no time, peeling his shirt off himself. Sydney gasp and smiled wide, not able to hide it. Moroi or not, he was pretty toned for someone who didn't work out or fight at all.

Adrian leaned over Sydney and pressed a kiss to her lips before trailed down her chest, pulling her top open, breaking the buttons off her dress shirt off, leaving none left to be saved, they clinked as they hit the hardwood floors.

Adrian wasted no time peeled her skirt up and shoving her panties to the side. She should get up, she needed to be somewhere, she had things to do, he was Moroi, this was wrong, this was very wrong, very, very wrong-Oh!

Sydney gasp as his mouth came in contact with her aching core. Oh My indeed!

Adrian nipped at her clit, running a finger over her throbbing clit slowly before he got to work, licking and sucking, humming and nipping till Sydney came undone.

"Adrian, stop, I'm going to, I'm gahh, I'm…I'm-" she couldn't see to form words.

He grinned and swore he felt her push his head into her core but he wasn't sure. Sydney gasp as she hit release. OH MY GOD her mind screamed at her. Her muscles inside her core contracted, over and over, wave after wave of pure total bliss.

And when Adrian lifted his head, he gave her a lazy, fanged smile.

Oh Adrian, damn you and your stupid sexy fangs.

**AN: **What did you think? Should I leave it a one shot or make it into a multi chapter series, not based around sex of course but still, working into how they'd become a couple, dealing with the Moroi and her groups rules of no dating.


End file.
